Dragon Quest Online
by Unicorn819
Summary: The new VRMMORPG, Dragon Quest Online, is hitting the shelves this week! Over 1,000 players are already signed up and you could be the next one too! Be the first to get the game, complete with new headset, and join in on the fun! SYOC Open!
1. Chapter 1

**Ah! Hiya and welcome to Dragon Quest Online! The new hit VRMMO has been released in Japan with the same elements as the past one known as Sword Art Online!**

**Don't own the Sword Art Online Idea.**

_In a white background, a sparkling fairy flew up to the screen and tapped it._

"_Hello?" She asked, and then scratched her bright pink hair," Is anyone there?" Her eyes brightened," Oh hey player! You looking to join Dragon Quest Online? Well, my name's Sakato~ and I'll be your guide through this Syoc and game!"_

_She fluttered over to a blue button and pressed it causing a bright blue wheel with a bunch of blank spaces on it._

"_Your name goes here! Unless you have a good reason, Dragon Quest Online is only available in Japan!_

_She then flew over to another button," Age right here! All players must be 14 and up!"_

_This right here is the dynamic your character is! The only types are Alpha and Omega and trust me, you want an even number of those for certain reasons! (Alpha 1 Omega 1)"_

_Sakato flew downwards and pressed another button," This is where your username goes! This is optional of course."_

"_Next is Merged or Solo accounts! Only the richest of the rich and twins get merged accounts!"_

"_Species is next!" The fairy pressed the button." Just like in Alfheim Online, you can choose a species for your avatar to be! Just be careful because certain dragons take a particular liking to certain species!"_

_Another wheel popped up around her, "Now the fun part; Weapons!" Sakato spun the wheel around her," All weapons are medieval and short ranged with the exeception of javalines and spears! Only every 1,000 players get to get a free bow and arrow with their avatar! All players start with a dagger that they can either trade for if they have the money or keep and upgrade as they go along."_

"_Last and final question, who do you work best and worst with? Not everyone's a team player and not everyone's super brave around giant dragons!"_

_The wheels around Sakato disappeared and she suddenly changed to a bored look. "Now with appearance and names and stuff."_

"_Appearance and clothes in real life:_

_Appearance and clothes in the game:_

_And finally! History and how they got their hands on Dragon Quest Online!" Those bright blue wheels around Sakato disappeared and she waved, "Hope to see you soon player and remember; the creator only takes them in through PM only and don't forget to take the questions at the bottom of the form!" And with that, she flew away into the distance._

I see that Sakato has taken care of explanations and such. Anyway~ Here's a list form of what's needed to join Dragon Quest Online and two examples for the main characters!

Name:

Age:

Dynamic:

Username (Optional):

Merged or Solo:

Species:

Weapons and how they get them along with a description and what they can do with them:

Work best and worst with:

_What they think of the siblings:_

Appearance and clothes in real life:

Appearance and clothes in the game(Along with your clothes for Alfheim Online):

Color of Initial Clothes when they log in (think of the first episode of SAO):

History and How they got Dragon Quest Online:

_Personality:_

_Why they want to or don't want to leave Dragon Quest Online:_

Example Forms!

_Name: _Junusia "Junsi" Sake

_Age: _15

_Dynamic: _Omega

_Username (Optional): _Artemis is what she's known for

_Merged or Solo:_ Merged

_Species:_ Spriggan

_Weapons and how they get them along with a description and what they can do: _After she logged in after her brother, she was one of the 1,000th people so she got a solid black bow with an unbreakable string

Quiver of Elements: A quiver of arrows that holds arrows with different elements (Fire, Ice, Wind, Shadow, Earth, Grass, Water, barbed, and plain metal ones)

She has the official starter dagger

Shadow Axe: A small double bladed axe that's made out of shadows, but it can cut like the Kagemitsu G4.

_Work best and worst with: _Someone who takes control (Hence her being an Omega). She's more of a follower than a leader

_What they think of the siblings:_

_Appearance and clothes in real life:_ In real life she has black hair that reaches her mid back with light navy eyes. Her skin is a light caramel color, she's 5'7 and her body type is a mixture between skinny and athletic. For clothes, she wears a black overall dress that reaches her mid-thigh with a lavender short sleeved shirt and black tennis shoes.

_Appearance and clothes in the game(Along with your clothes for Alfheim Online): _She has waist long hair and her eyes are a light green color. After the initial change, her hair color/length, eye and skin color stay the same. Her bangs on her right side are braided to the back where it falls naturally. In the game she wears an upper thigh length light grey tunic-tank top-skirt with pleats. She has knee high black socks with white tennis shoes and a short sleeved open navy jacket that reaches her calves with a yellow belt and lastly, black fingerless gloves.

Spriggan Clothes: A black upper thigh length skirt with slits up the side and navy mid-thigh length spandex. She has a short sleeve black shirt with gold trimming and there's a diamond like cutout showing her stomach. She has a black hooded cloak, her black knee socks and her white tennis shoes.

_Color of Initial Clothes when they log in (think of the first episode of SAO): _The skirt is grey with black trimming and so is the shirt

_History and How they got Dragon Quest Online: _Her mother married her brother's father after they split up and then she was born. Gin knows that she's his half-sister but he's still going to protect and her brother played the beta tester. They saved up their money from working at a café after school and finally bought it at low price for being twins.

_Personality: _Her attitude's laid back and nonchalant. Junsi likes food and sweets but she's one of the most loyal people someone can meet. (Explained further more)

_Why they want to or don't want to leave Dragon Quest Online: _She just wants to get out because she wants to see her family again. They probably don't know either of them are missing, but she still wants to see them and live her normal life again.

MALE

Name: Gintoki 'Gin' Sake

Age: 16

Dynamic: Alpha

Username (Optional): At first he goes by "White Shadow" but then he goes by Gin.

Merged or Solo: Merged

Species: Undine

Weapons and how they get them along with a description and what they can do: He starts off with the inatial dagger that everyone gets, but after he and his sister did an odd job, he got a sword as a reward.

Work best and worst with: He works best with people that push him both mentally and physically. He's a natural born leader, but he's too lazy sometimes

What they think of the siblings:

Appearance and clothes in real life: In real life he has silver/white shaggy hair with light navy eyes. For clothes he usually wears black pants with a light blue open button up shirt with a dark red plain t-shirt underneath and dark black tennis shoes.

Appearance and clothes in the game(Along with your clothes for Alfheim Online): In the game he has spiky black hair that reaches his ears (After the initial change it went back to its normal look much to his dismay). His hair and eye color are still the same though. For clothes he wears a pair of black pants with a black shirt that has dark red lining. He also has a white jacket that he closes all the way but only until the red lining of the collar is seen with black knee boots.

Undine Clothes: His clothes are exactly the same style. This time, he has light blue pants with a shirt that has a blue colored lining. His hair is a very light shade of blue.

Color of Initial Clothes when they log in (think of the first episode of SAO): His initial clothes are a sky blue shirt and everything else is black.

History and How they got Dragon Quest Online: He and his sister played the beta tester, so they worked overtime at small café and finally got enough to get afford the discount for siblings.

Personality:

Why they want to or don't want to leave Dragon Quest Online: He wants to leave so he and his sister can live their lives instead of being stuck in a video game.

The form is on my profile along with the questions and example forms!

Adios~

819


	2. Chapter 2: Prologue

_**Heya! Thank you so much for all your OC's! So now, I've planned this chapter to be sort of a prologue, since I find that more intertaining than just making a chapter that lists all of the characters that made it. **_

_**So. Without further ado, I bring you: Dragon Quest Online!**_

* * *

><p>" <em>The new release of the VRMMORPG 'Dragon Quest Online' has brought millions to its gates, surpassing the numbers for its rival; Sword Art Online!" <em>The reporter shouted excitedly.

A pale hand picked the remote off of the floor and turned the TV off.

There sat Gintoki Sake, a sixteen year old boy with curly silver hair and navy eyes. He groaned as he shrug on his tux jacket, taking the sip of his strawberry milk carton and walked out of the house, set on finding his sister in the hellish crowd in front of the gaming store.

* * *

><p>It took him longer than he thought in the dense crowd. "How hard could it take to find someone like her?" he thought angrily.<p>

Too lost in his thoughts, Gin bumped into someone, sending them both sprawling to the ground.

"Ah dammit I'm sorry." He groaned as he rubbed his head. A young boy with half spiky black and half white hair and blue eyes stood up and offered his hand to Gin.

"No its fine. I was way too busy trying to get out of this crowd anyway." The teenager noticed the game box already in his hand.

"Have you by any chanced noticed a girl in line with a lolita maid outfit on?" He asked, scanning the crowd again.

The boy nodded," Yeah she's towards the front now. You can't miss her since she's standing next to a girl with white hair."

Gin nodded, starting his pace towards the front," Thanks kid!"

"The name's Sakabaru. Tomasu Sakabaru."

As he was walking, Gintoki's pace slowed and he started listening to other people's conversations.

A boy with black hair that almost covered his grey eyes. The black hoodie and dark grey jeans set him out from the rest of the crowd, which was dressed in all the bright colors that was on the game box.

"Yeah I've been waiting out here for twelve hours, but I have no idea how that girl in the maid outfit is towards the front." The boy said, talking to another boy with light mocha colored skin This one was clad in a grey hoodie, and black jeans. His short black hair moved as he nodded his head, amber eyes closing in knowing.

"She has that pass for the merged accounts. Claims that she has an older brother who was too lazy to get up and come with her to get it."

Gin was fuming, first of all he never even wanted to come out of the house and be out here with all these people, secondly his sister was out telling lies to complete strangers( even if there was more truth in there).

The silver haired teen walked over to the duo and tapped the taller one on the shoulder.

"This girl, where is she right now?" He asked with an annoyed tone to his voice.

The one in the black hoodie motioned towards the front of the line," I think she's ten people from being next in line. I think you can find her inside."

Oh great. Something to add to this already "fun" day he was having.

"Thanks. Gin by the way." And with that, he walked off hearing the name" Jayden and Yuusuke" drown out with the rest of the chatter.

He was almost there, all he had to do was find Junsi, get the game, finish their shifts at the café and go home. Then they could finally play the game.

Gin opened the double glass doors, immediately finding the bobbing bonnet his sister was clad in indeed talking to an older girl with long white hair tied in a low ponytail.

"Is this him?" The shorter girl asked, pointing up towards Gin.

Junsi turned around, matching navy eyes narrowing up at her older brother. "Yep that's him alright. Lazy bum."

Gin's eyes narrowed, "You're calling me lazy? I'm the one that got us jobs so we could pay for this stupid game! How'd you even get up this far with this surprisingly adorable albino girl." He finished, pinching both of her cheeks.

Junsi shrugged him off and ignored how said albino girl, Tsukiko Yukihime, blushed furiously and pulled her "I heart videogames" over her burning face. "Who said I wanted to dess in some creepy lolita maid outfit that's way too short for my own good and prance around calling everyone Onii-chan every four seconds while sitting in their lap?" She shot back, pulling her brother's hair in the middle of the store.

"That's bad brothering right there." Another boy with a dark brown complexion and brown eyes to match with small round glasses replied.

"How the hell-"

"Nobody was really paying attention. They were all paying attention to some kids dressed up larping." Yuusuke commented, scaring Gin into a mid air jump. "Figured the ones actually paying attention in line could have just gone around them."

Gin looked over at the boy with his hands still in Junsi's hair (and messing up her bonnet), "And you are?"

The boy smirked, handing the clerk money and grabbing his game. "That's not important right now." And with that, he walked calmly out of the store.

"Next in line please." The woman called, and Gin and Junsi walked up to the counter. Quickly, Gin grabbed the equipment while Junsi held the game and they waved the people still in the store goodbye.

Shoes clicking on the sidewalk, Junsi pinched Gin's arm. "You think we'll meet them in the game?"

The older of the two nodded, "Yes actually, if we ended up ever looking for them, I'd think we'd be able to find them pretty quickly."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I like where I'm going to leave it off here. Next chapter's being written as you're reading it right now. <strong>_

_**Adios! **_

_**~819 **_


End file.
